Casinos derive much of their gaming revenue from electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) such as slot machines. Unfortunately, even with the introduction of new technology (e.g., curved displays), slot machines and the like can become stale after even short game play sessions. Moreover, younger players do not tend to play traditional slot machines because they are not exciting or attractive to play. Therefore, as the player demographic continues to trend younger, new and exciting electronic games of chance are needed.
The slot machine bonus game is one of the seminal slot machine improvements in history. A bonus game is a secondary game triggered by the outcomes of the primary game. The most popular bonus game in history is the Wheel of Fortune slot machine. Wheel of Fortune includes a bonus wheel which is activated based on one or more pre-established primary game outcomes. Responsive to the bonus wheel being activated, the player is afforded the opportunity to spin the bonus wheel to win a bonus prize. The inclusion of the bonus wheel rendered the slot machine more exciting and entertaining. It is in this vein, that the industry must continue to advance.
Accordingly, the new system and method detailed herein involves driving secondary game prizes based on primary game outcomes. In one embodiment, a secondary game display depicts a video-based secondary game advancing dynamically responsive to pre-established primary game outcomes. In one embodiment, the primary game is a video-based slot game having multiple video reels wherein outcomes on certain of said reels drive associated sections of the video-based secondary game. In one such embodiment, the primary game includes one or more virtual dice, playing cards, icons, dominos, etc., which, when appearing on the primary game display, act to advance sections (e.g., prize blocks) of the secondary game toward a threshold point. Ultimately, when sections of the secondary game advance to a threshold point, a corresponding prize is awarded.